


Nightmare

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had never seen this side of Blaine. He never knew the nightmare that was Blaine’s home life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine looked so small sitting on the couch. He stared intently at the floor in front of him, hands convulsively twitching around the edge of the blanket that was wrapped around him, as Burt and Carole whispered in the corner of the room. 

“Do you want some water?” Kurt asked softly, at a loss for what to say. 

Blaine’s head jerked up and his eyes were a little glassy. “No…no thanks.”

He wanted so badly to make all this go away. He wanted to erase the haunted look from Blaine’s eyes and the hand shaped bruise from around his throat. He wanted to go back in time and catch onto the signs that seemed so obvious now. 

The way he seemed so comfortable with sex, even going as far as singing about it to a relative stranger, but was so uncomfortable being touched. 

The way he dug his fingernails into his wrist when he thought no one was looking, leaving crescent moons of blood behind. 

The way he either stuffed himself sick of food or didn’t eat, like he was trying to find some comfort in anything. Like he was trying to feel something.

The way his eyes lit up with fear if anyone ever mentioned his parents or home. How he was so, so, so, so afraid of going home at the end of the day. 

“I’m so proud of you for coming to us,” he finally whispered and Blaine stared at him with a raw, broken expression that Kurt had never seen before. 

“He was going to kill me,” his breath hitched. “I saw it in his eyes.”

Kurt told himself not to cry. “You don’t have to talk about it.”

“He’s done it a million times…he wasn’t even angry,” Blaine shuddered, looking distant. “He was so in control and he was going to kill me.”

He wanted to beg Blaine not to say anything else; he didn’t think he could handle it. 

“You’re safe now,” he breathed, desperate to find something to say.

“I don’t think I am,” Blaine’s eyebrows scrunched together. “He always told me he would kill me if I told. He told me exactly how he would kill me but…he was always planning on it.”

There was a knock on the door and Blaine jumped to his feet, clutching the blanket tighter around himself. He looked like he wanted to bolt out the back door, eyes flicking around the room in a panic. Kurt moved to stand between him and the door, deciding it would be better than touching him at the moment. 

“Blaine?” Carole called out softly, walking in with a sweet looking older woman and a tall, lanky man. “These people are with the police.”

“Hi Blaine,” the woman said gently. “My name is Grace and this is Ian. First, you are so incredibly brave to come to the Hummels and tell them what you’ve gone through. We are only here to help and we are going to bring the people who hurt you to justice okay?”

“Do they know I’m here?” He asked so softly that Kurt could barely hear him. 

“No dear,” she shook her head. “Officers have picked both of them up and brought them to the station. You are perfectly safe here.”

Blaine relaxed slightly and he let out a shaky breath. “Okay.”

“We need to get your statement,” Ian finally spoke up. “It’s your choice if we do it here or at the station.”

Blaine looked worried as he glanced around the room. “Can I do it here?”

“Of course,” Grace smile and Carole nodded quickly. “Is there somewhere we can do this privately?”

“Can they stay?” Blaine blurted out before paling and curling in on himself. “If…they want. I know that they probably won’t.”

“If you need us to stay we will,” Burt said warmly and Blaine relaxed. 

“Nothing you say will scare me away,” Kurt whispered and he finally got a ghost of a smile. 

Carole busied herself with getting everyone a cup of warm tea and soon they were sitting in a circle in the living room. Blaine was breathing deeply, hands gripping his mug of tea tightly. The two officers sat patiently, recorders on and pads of paper in their laps. 

“It’s been happening for as long as I can remember,” he finally choked out. “My dad is always first. He used to buy me everything I ever wanted and he would be so nice but…I always knew that there was something in him. He would look at me in this way and I knew I would hurt later. He never even tried…he did it to hurt me. He would spit these horrible, horrible things at me and he would make me scream. Whenever my dad was in my room he would try to come up with new and creative ways to hurt me. I don’t think he was…attracted to me but he knew that it would hurt the most and be the most humiliating. He wanted me to hate myself and I think he got pleasure out of how much he hurt me. He…never cared that he hurt me.”

“Blaine, your father is a psychopath,” Grace said gently. “He can’t feel empathy. He never would have stopped chasing that high.”

Blaine nodded shakily. “My mom was there to make it better. She liked to be needed. She told me all the time that ‘moms were there to make everything better’. When it was just physical…hitting and stuff she would just baby me and put ice on the bruises but when…when he started hurting me sexually it got worse. It was like she wanted me to rely on her to feel good and I hated it. With my dad I knew that it would hurt but it would be over. With her she made me like it. I used to dread her coming in after him because I knew she would make me enjoy it.”

Carole let out a choked off sob and Blaine flinched violently. On instinct, Kurt placed a hand on his back and Blaine went stiff. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. 

“It’s fine,” Blaine glanced over to him. 

“Can you tell us what happened tonight?” Grace asked, looking up from her notepad. 

“He came into my room like normal,” a faint shudder ran through his body. “And he pushed me back on the bed. Then…then he got really calm and I was so scared. He just wrapped his hands around my neck and started squeezing. I knew he was going to kill me and I finally fought back. I had been so scared for so long. He always told me that he would kill me if I told or fought back but I knew that he would kill me anyway. I think I took him by surprise because I knocked him off me and he fell and hit his head. I managed to run and…now I’m here.”

“And you can stay here for as long as you want,” Burt spoke up and Blaine looked up at him, surprised. 

“Really?” He stuttered.

“Of course,” Carole nodded. 

“Is there anything else you want to tell us Blaine?” Grace asked and he shook his head. “Thank you so much for your bravery. I promise you that your parents will never hurt you again, we’re going to make sure they answer for what they did.”

Blaine gave her a tiny smile. 

The officers said goodnight, gave Blaine their contact information, and they were left alone. The moment the door closed, Blaine let out a long sigh and looked completely exhausted. 

“I’ll get the guest room set up,” Carole smiled and vanished down the hallway.

Blaine wasn’t hiding anymore. He looked lost and scared, clutching the blanket tighter around himself. He followed through with what everyone told him. He drank the water Burt brought him, brushed his teeth when Carole gave him the extra brush, and changed into the pajamas Kurt brought him. 

“Can you stay?” He called out softly as Kurt was about to walk out of the room. “Just…I don’t want to be alone.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Kurt whispered and Blaine’s face fell. “If you need me to I will though.”

“I need you to.”

He settled himself on the other side of the bed and instantly Blaine’s face crumpled. He let out a choked off sob and leaned into Kurt’s arms. For a moment, Kurt was afraid of triggering something but it became beyond obvious that Blaine needed him. 

“I love you,” he whispered into Blaine’s hair.

“You have no idea how much I needed to hear you say that,” Blaine breathed. “I was always scared that if I told you I would never hear you say that again.”

“I will never stop loving you. No matter what,” Kurt rubbed his back. “You are a survivor Blaine and I am so proud of how brave you are. I. Love. You.”

He had no idea how to fix the nightmare that Blaine’s life was. He had no idea how to even start fixing it but he would do whatever he could to make sure that Blaine didn’t know suffering anymore.


	2. Excise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nightmare verse new directions find out. Blaine tells them his story (all of the new directions mr Schue and Emma)
> 
> Prompt: Nightmare verse. After Blaine’s dad is done raping him he always makes him turn over and handcuffs him to the bed for his mother. He was particularly hard on Blaine one day so Blaine begs his mother to not hurt him and just let him go. The rest is up to you I wanna see how she responds in the conversation.
> 
> Prompt: Nightmare prompt. Blaine has scars on his chest and back from his parents.

_What was happening?_

_Blaine felt hot tears sliding down his cheeks, as he lay limp on the bed, hands long since gone numb in the ties. His body hurt everywhere and he could feel blood trickling down his back from where his dad thought a knife would make good foreplay._

_A sob burst from his lips as the bed dipped down next to him. “Oh my sweet boy, what has he done to you?”_

_“Please mom,” the words came out slurred as he tried to speak around the blood and drool pooling in his mouth. “Please, just let me go. It hurts so bad.”_

_“I know sweetheart,” she cooed and he choked as her hand slipped under him. “Mommy will make it better. I’ll get your mind off of the pain.”_

 

“Blaine!”

 

He jerked awake with a strangled cry, suddenly free hands striking out at whatever he could. The panic and need to get away get away get away overwhelmed all his senses and Blaine tried to scramble backwards, making the hand that had been gripping his shirt pull it up over his back. 

“Stop! Please,” he begged, hating how broken he sounded. 

“Blaine,” a soothing voice washed over him like an ice bath and he went still. “Blaine. Just breathe. Open your eyes and breathe.”

With a shaking breath, Blaine forced his eyes open. Through his tears he could make out the horrified faces of the Glee club and everything came crashing back. The whole day had been exhausting. He wasn’t sleeping well at the Hummel’s and the moment everyone relaxed in the choir room he fell asleep with his head pillowed in Kurt’s lap. 

“I had a nightmare,” he breathed and Kurt nodded, eyes alight with concern. “What did I say?”

“Um…you were asking someone to stop. You said it hurt,” Sam looked beyond disturbed. “You have scars all over your back dude.”

“It’s nothing,” he finally mumbled, looking down to avoid their faces. 

“It didn’t look like nothing,” Santana’s words completely lacked their usual bite. “Is someone hurting you?”

“I’ll pummel them,” Puck growled and Blaine pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. 

“No need, they’re in jail,” Blaine felt his face spasm slightly and Kurt let out a soft sound. “They’re my parents.”

“Blaine, you don’t need to,” Kurt whispered and he shook his head. 

He had done a lot of thinking about this and made his mind up a long time ago. After years of keeping secrets he was tired of it. The New Directions were his family and he didn’t want to keep secrets any more. 

“It’s not a happy story,” he glanced up but no one moved a muscle. “My parents abused me in every possible way. My dad would start and then my mom would try to comfort me. My dad got worse and worse and I ran away because I honestly thought he would kill me. I’m trying…trying to figure out what it means to not be scared anymore but it’s hard.”

The resulting silence made his heart leap in his chest. This was the moment when people fled; horrified at the truth and the idea that something so terrible could happen. 

“If they ever get out of prison we’ll make sure they’ll never be able to hurt anyone else,” Santana’s eyes flashed as she finally broke the quiet. “He’ll be singing higher than Hummel here when I’m done with him.”

A small smile spread across Blaine’s face until he was grinning. 

Blaine hated certainties. In the past he had been certain that his parents would hurt him or that he would die before he was eighteen. It was strange thinking about a future where he could be happy but every day things seemed a little brighter. 

He knew without any doubt that the people in this would support him and love him no matter what. 

He was beginning to actually look forward to that future for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Where both of Blaine’s parents sexually assault him daily since he was a young kid and Kurt finds out.


End file.
